Barney's Carnival Fair Adventure!
Barney's Carnival Fair Adventure! is a Barney Clip Show that was released on July 12, 2003. Plot It's a Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids are going on trip to the carnival fair with lots of fun Collection Season 1-6 Clip Show Video Episdeos surprises. Cast *Barney (Voice: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Vocie: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Dave Kendall) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Beth (Katherine Pully) *Sarah (Hayden Tweetie) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Scott (Alex Wilson) *Angela (Demi Lovato) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Carnival Fair Ticket Man *Carnival Ice Cream Man *Carnival Popcorn Man *Clowns *Jugglers *Mr. Knickerbocker Serise Cast * Songs #Barney Theme Song #Having Fun Song (Taken from: It Hot! It Cold!) #Just Imagine (Taken from: Stick with Imagination!) #Number Limbo (Taken from: Look at Me I'm Three!) #Laugh With Me! (Taken from: Book are Fun) #A Rock-N-Roll Star (Taken from: You Can Be Anything) #Nothing Beats a Pizza (Taken from: Barney's Adventure Bus) #I'd Love to Sail (Taken from: Grandparents Are Grand) #It's Snowing! (Taken from: A Sunny, Snowy Day) #And the Green Grass Grows All Around (taken from: The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) #Mr. Knickerbocker (taken from: Barney in Concert) #Peanut Butter (taken from: Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) #I Put a Smile On (taken from: What in a Name) #My Yellow Blankey (taken from: My Favorite Things) #Friendship Song (taken from: Be a Friend) #If All the Raindrops (taken from: What's That Shadow?) #The Rainbow Song (taken from: The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) #There Are Seven Days (taken from: Barney Goes to School) #The Ants Go Marching (taken from: I Just Love Bugs) #Look Both Ways (Taken from: Five Kinds of Fun!) #Mister Knickerbocker (Taken from: Familes Are Special) #Listen When People Talk (Taken from: We've Got Rhythm) #Castle So High (taken from: Stop Look and Be Safe) #You Can Count on Me (Taken from: Barney's Musical Castle) #Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way (Taken from: Once a Pond a Time) #Let's Do the Tricks My Doggie Does #Castle So High (Taken from: Stop Look And Be Safe) #Big and Little (taken from: Birthday Ole) #Hooray for Moms and Dads (taken from: At Home With Animal) #What Can We Play On A Rainy Day? (taken from: It a Rainy Day) #Have a Snack! (taken from: Barney's Sense-Sational Day) #Pennies in My Pocket (Taken from: Pennies, Nickels, Dimes) #Colors All Around (Taken from: Barney's Colorful World!) #I Can See It on Your Face (Taken from: It a Happy Day) #When You Have a Ball (Taken from: Play Ball) #The Construction Song (Taken from: Let's Build Together) #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (Taken from: Barney's Beach Party) #The Baby Bop Hop (Taken from: Barney's Big Surprise) #Silly Sounds (Taken from: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) #Roll Over (Taken from: Home Safe Home) #Today, We Can Say! (taken from: Let's Play School) #The Airplane Song (Taken from: Going Places) #Brushing on Teeth (Taken from: Room For Everyone) #I Love You (Taken From: Barney's Fun & Games, Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Hop to It, A World of Music, Going Places, Oh What a Day, Circle of Friends, Ship Ahoy, What The World We Share, Barney Live! In New York City, Snack Time, Barney's Band, Barney's Super Singing Circus, Rock With Barney, Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, It Time for Counting, Having Ten of Fun, I Can Do That, Barney's Advenutre Bus, Howdy Friends and You Can Do It) #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (taken from: Up We Go!) End Credits Music *Kids for Character (taken from: Kids for Character) Trivia *Barney has his Season 8 voice and 1994 (from 1994-1999) costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 8 voice and 1996 (from 1996-2001) costume. *BJ has his Season 8 voice and 2009 (from 2010) costume. *The Barney costume from "Barney Live In New York City", "Fun & Games", "Sing and Dance With Barney", "Barney Songs From The Park" is used. *The musical arrangments from "Day and Night" are used. *This is another time that the kids hear Barney's, BJ's and Baby Bop's voice before coming to life. Category:TV Special Category:Barney Clip Show Category:Season 8 VHS